The Game They Call Basketball
by vixen11
Summary: A story about love, friendship, family, dreams, and Shohoku's journey on becoming Japan's No.1 team.
1. A New beginning

The InterHIgh is long over. Shohoku lost to Aiwa. Akagi, MItsui and Kogure have quit the team to pursue higher education. Riyota was chosen as the new team captain. Ayako is now the team's manager together with Haruko as her assistant. Rukawa is now training for the national team. And he, what has happened to him? 

The sound of the dribbling of a ball is the only thing that can be heard that morning in the basketball court. The red-hair boy dribbled forward, then slowly, he picked up his pace. 

"_Shohoku...Shohoku...Shohuko"_

He can still hear those cheers. Images from the last Interhigh games flashes back to his mind. He imagines himself as if it was the Interhigh. He jumps and slams the ball in the ring. 

How he loved that sound, the sound of his slamdunk. It was only after the Interhigh that he realized it. 

He loves basketball. He truly does. 

now, he has only but one dream. That is to fulfill the dream of his former captain Akagi -- to make Shohoku the No. 1 team in Japan. 

He picks up the ball and starts dribbling it again. 

I know we're going to win this time, we have to. 

The red-hair boy tried to make a three-point shot. The ball hit the ring but it bounces back. 

I guess I have to work on that one. 

He then continues practicing. Eversince his injury got better, the basketball court has been his second home. Practicing day by day, perfecting his offense and defense. Hours has passed but he doesn't seem to stop. 

He dribbles the ball forward, and as though he has an opponent, swerves to the right to make a lay-up shout. Then he heard some clapping of hands. It was his bestfriend Mito.

"_That's enough for now Hanamichi. Remember, school starts tomorrow. We're now second year students."_

Mito turns around and said, " _I'll just see you tomorrow Hanamichi. Don't forget, a beautiful lady will be waiting for you."_

With that, Mito waved goodbye and left.

Of course, school. And Haruko. How can I forget Haruko, my dear Haruko. My, I haven't been thinking of her lately. All I can think about is basketball. But that will change. Tomorrow, I'll see her beautiful face again. I will hear her lovely voice again. Ah, and those eyes. 

__

I wonder if she still remembers me. We haven't seen each other since the IH. WillI finally have the courage to ask her out this time? Ah, Haruko!

Next morning,

The sun rises fairly that day. It was unusually quiet at the Shohoku High school. It was the start of classes. It was still early but a lot of students are already flocking in.

One particular second year gang was looking for their friend.

_"There he is"_, shouts one of them. 

A familiar figure appeared from the crowd of students. He was tall with a muscular body. He has red hair which is now as long as it was just like last year.

_"Hanamichi! Hanamichi",_ yelled the second year gang. 

The red-haired boy turned around to see who was calling him. Upon seeing them, he gave out a loud laugh. Everyone around him covered their ear so that they won't hear his irritating laugh.

_"HA…HA…HA…! So how are you guys doing? You missed the tensai, haven't you?" _

"Nope! We just called you to inform you that you forgot to wear your belt."

With that Sakuragi looked down and he noticed that his pants were coming down.

"_He..He…He…I guess I overslept this morning._Sakuragi pulled up his pants

Sakuragi could hear gigles coming from the other students but stopped when Sakuragi used his killer eye.

__

"Good thing your mom came by and brought you this belt" said Mito handing down the belt to Sakuragi. Sakuragi quickly grabbed the belt.

Then they heard the bell rang. Quickly, the students stormed the hall way to get to their classes. The Sakuragi guntai were left because Sakuragi gave two of them his famous head-butt for making fun of him.

Note: Well, this is only the first chapter of my story. You might think that Sakuragi is the lead character when in fact, it is actually Rukawa. I'm just making the grand entrance for his character.


	2. The Girl Named Yuri

Sakuragi guntai were about to enter the main hall when a familiar voice called out Sakuragi.

"_Sakuragi…Sakuragi…over here!"_

Sakuragi turned around and saw a boy wearing glasses. It was their former vice-captain Himinobo Kogure.

__

"Hey glasses-boy! What are you doing here in Shohoku? You failed some subjects, didn't you?"

"Oh no, no,no Sakuragi. I'm just here for my little sister. She'll be studying here now. Her name is Yuri."

Sakuragi noticed the girl at the back of Kogure. The girl was exceptionally pretty. She has short hair that complemented her heart-shaped face. She was wearing such a nice smile. You really saythat she's a very friendly and cheerful person. The walked towards Sakuragi and held out her hand.

__

"Hi! My name is Yuri Kogure. You're Sakuragi right? I heard a lot about you from my brother. I'm also a second year student. I used to go to an all-girl school but it closed down. That's why I'm here in Shohoku, where my brother studied.

Sakuragi was stunned to see a beautiful girl standing in front of him with her hands held out. If not for Mito's pat on Sakuragi's shoulder, he would have still be mesmerized. Sakuragi quickly grabbed Yuri's hand for a hand shake.

__

"Erm… it's-s-s a-a-a ple-a-a-sure-e-e me-e-eting you-u-u, too-o-o Yu-u-u-ri-i."

His hands were cold upon shaking her hand, yet, he felt warmness in her hands. And it not for the second bell, he would have hold it longer.

__

"Oh, I better go to my class now, Himonobo."She looked at Kogure who gave her a nod.

__

"Uhm…Sakuragi, can you please walk to my class. You see, I'm still not familiar with Shohoku"

"Yes..Su-re, I'll be-e-e glad-d-d to-oo."

"Oh, thank you, Sakuragi."

"Well, I better go now Yuri, said Kogure._ "Take care of my sister, Sakuragi"_

With that Kogure waved goodbye and left.

__

"Shall we go now, Sakuragi"

"Su-u-u-re-e-e"

So the two of them walked together to the main hall. The sakuragi guntai followed them and kept teasing Sakuragi. However, Sakuragi was busy talking to Yuri who never seemed to run out of words.

__

"So Sakuragi, can I call you Hanamichi? That's what you're friends call you, right?"

"Sure, Yuri. You can call me Hanamichi."

The stammering of Sakuragi was now gone. He becomes more comfortable being with Yuri. He is now touring Yuri around the Shohoku campus. His friends didn't come along. They said they like to leave them two alone. When they reached the side of the gym, Yuri stopped.

__

"Hey, Hanamichi, You're in the basketball team, right?"

"Uhm, yes. Why'd you ask?"

"No special reason. You know, Hanamichi, I think you're a great basketball player."

Sakuragi was shocked to what Yuri said. He didn't tried that _Sure-I-am-cause-I'm-tensai _attitude_. _Instead, Sakuragi turned red with embarassment. He looked like a bomb ready to explode.

__

"Really? What made you say that?"

"You see, I watched my every game of Shohoku because of my brother. That's why I was able to watch you play too. And from the way you play, you're one of the best, Hanamichi."

"I'm not really that great Yuri. I'm just an amateur."

"I know that. My brother told me all about it. But that is what makes you a great player. Because eventhough you only started playing last year, you were able to beat some of the other experienced player."

Sakuragi could not respond to such flattery. No one has ever praised him like Yuri had. And it felt so wonderful inside.

__

"Uhm, Hanamichi?"

"Ah, yes, Yuri. What is it?"

"I'm just wondering. Could you teach me how to play basketball sometime."

"Didn't you're brother taught you basketball?"

"Well, he did. But only few because he's always busy with other things like school subjects." 

"Well, in that case, I'll be happy to teach you."

The school bell rang. The two walked in the hall to get to their classes. As they we're turning around a corner, Sakuragi bumped into a girl.

Note: This is the second chapter of my story. I have to say, This fanfiction is really long. I made my new character, Yuri related to Kogure so that it feels like the old characters are still there. For Akagi, there is of course Haruko. For Mitsui, Just watched out. Okay? Hope you keep a watch for the coming chapters. Reviews are always welcomed.


	3. OLd Flames and New Flames

Sakuragi quickly helped the girl got up. 

_"Oh I'm so sorry, Miss."_

The girl looked up and then she smiled to Sakuragi.

_"That's okay, Sakuragi."_

Sakuragi was shocked to find out who the girl he just bumped into.

_"Ha-ha-ha-ru-ko!!!"_

Sakuragi didn't notice that it was Haruko at first. Haruko's hair is now longer than it used to be. It's no longer hard for her to look up to Sakuragi because she was now taller by a couple of inches.  Sakuragi starred at Haruko but the sweet-innocent looking Haruko was gone.  He was now looking at a full-grown woman.  Her face is more mature which fitted her now beautiful body.  Curves were evident eventhough she is wearing the school uniform.  And there is more finesse in her moves.  He couldn't help but notice the guys that are looking at Haruko.  There were admirations in their eyes for the beautiful lady.

_"Hey Sakuragi! I've been looking for you this morning.  Where were you?"_

_"Ahhh, you see, I toured Yuri around campus. She's new here.  Yuri is the younger sister of Kogure.  By the way,  Haruko this is Yuri, Yuri this is Haruko._

Sakuragi was trembling.  It feels like he just committed a sin.

_"Really? I didn't know that Kogure has a younger sister.  It's nice meeting you, Yuri."_

_"The same here, Haruko."_

_"Well, we should be going to our classes now. The second bell just rang."_

_"Of course, we should." said Sakuragi._

The two girls parted ways.  Sakuragi was left in the corrigidor.  He was now looking at the two girls walking away.  

He first put his attention to Haruko.

_Ah, my Haruko.  She's so beautiful.  I'm glad she still remembers me.  I really do like her.  What will I do with my life without her?  I owe her a lot for introducing me to basketball.  I like her because she makes me feel special about myself.  She's the only one who believes in me._

_But wait.  Haven't I forgotten what Yuri just told me?  She told me I'm a great basketball player.  Oh, Yuri is so friendly.  _

_Wait, wait a minute.  I shouldn't be feeling like this.  I like Haruko.  I like Haruko, and Haruko only._

Sakuragi kept shooking his head.  All the people around him looked at him like he's a crazy person. 

"_Get a hold of yourself, Sakuragi."_

That night, Haruko couldn't sleep.  She felt sad.  She felt disappointed.  Moreover, she felt jealous.  Yes, jealous for the girl named Yuri.

After the IH, Haruko realized how much Sakuragi meant for her.  Sakuragi has always been there for her, to care and comfort her.  And yet, she never returned his affection.

Why?

Because she was blindly in love with someone else.  Someone who has a heart as cold as ice, someone who probably doesn't even know of her existence.

She admits, the feeling for the raven-haired boy is still there, but it is now being covered by his affection for Sakuragi.

Sakuragi, the man who she misses now.  The man he likes to be with. And this morning, all she wanted was to see Sakuragi. 

But she saw him with another girl.  And to make it worst, Sakuragi seems to be enjoying her company.

Haruko sighed.

_"Why is this always happening.  Everytime she fell for someone,  something always hinders it.  First, that cold basketball player.  Now, Sakuragi?!"_

_"Will Sakuragi ignore me too like what someone already did?  Why can't it all be so simple.  Why can't my love story be as simple as the others.  Boy meets girl, girl meets boy,  boy fell for the girl,  girl fell for the boy, and just go out like simple person."_

Haruko rose from her bed and went to the balcony.  She starred at the night.  It was black, just like the kitsune's hair.

_"I wonder where he is now?"_

She starred back at the night and looked at the moon.  From her view, the moon looked like it was glowing, glowing so brightly like Sakuragi's hair.

Haruko felt tears starting to form in her eyes.  She knows she shouldn't be crying.

_"I better stop crying.  No one is there to cry on anyway.  I could never go to Sakuragi like what I used to do.  He's probably better off with Yuri."_

Haruko wiped the tears from her eyes and went to bed.

Note:  You see people,  I like long hairs, so I made Haruko's hair long.  I know this one is quiet dramatic but don't think that my fanfic is.  Its just a part of it.  Anyway, thanks for those who bother to read this, especially to those who give reviews.


	4. THe New Captain

Next morning.

At the hall, a curly-haired dark skinned boy was running to the basketball players' locker room.  In one of his hand he holds his rubber shoes.  It's still early but he wants to be always on time.

Especially now that the time has changed.  He is no longer the small yet fastest point guard of Shohoku.  He is now the captain of the team, Captain Ryota MIyagi

Miyagi reached the locker room.  There were already some players changing.

_"HI Captain!",_ said one of them. _"I'm looking forward to our first practice."_

Miyagi gave a slight smile.  The way he called him captain was music to his ears.  Up till now, he couldn't believe that Akagi chose him to be the team captain.  To be the captain was his dream since he joined the basketball team.  And also, to finally go out with his long-time crush Ayako.

_I wonder how she's doing?  From now on, we will be working side by side since she is now the team's anager.  But I hope she will go out with me this time.  All the training I do for basketball is to impress her._

His thoughts were suddenly disrupted when he heard the locker room slammed right open.  He also heard and heard a very familiar voice.  The voice was laughing out loud.  He turned around and he was right.  It was indeed Sakuragi.

_"Hello Miyagi! I mean Captain Miyagi."_

Miyagi gave a teasing smile.

_"So Sakuragi, are you still upset that Akagi choose me to be the captain and not you."_

_"To tell you the truth, I'm still furius but I'm over that.  Besides I have other plans.  That is to make Shohoku number 1 and to be the best player in Japan."_

_Best player in Japan_, that phrase reminded Miyagi of someone.

_"By the way Sakuragi,  have you seen him?"_

_"You mean to say the kitsune? Nope.  Haven't seen him yet. Maybe he's afraid to face me because he knows that I will beat him.  Cause I'm tensai Sakuragi.  Ha…Ha…Ha.._

Miyagi just gave a sigh to Sakuragi who was proudly praising himself to the other players.

Then they heard a knock on the door.  It was Yuri.

_"Um, excuse me.  Can I please see Hanamichi."_

"Hey, Hanamichi, someone is looking for you", said one of the players.

_"Oh it's you Yuri,  what is it?."_Then Sakuragi turned red.

_"Well, I just came here to bring you the notes that you ask for."  _

Yuri handed Sakuragi a notebook in which Sakuragi quickly grabbed.

_"Well, I have to go now."_

_"Thanks Yuri.",_ said Sakuragi to Yuri who as she left. 

_"Hey, Sakuragi, who was that?"_, asked Miyagi.

_"That's Yuri, Kogure's sister."_

_"Kogure's sister! Really?  She's beautiful."_

_"Yeah, I know."_, said Sakuragi with a huge smile.  

Then Sakuragi left the room whistling something and looking like he just won a lotto.  Then all the other players except Miyagi, also left the locker room.

Miyagi was now alone in the room.  

_Well, Sakuragi might not be captain but at least his lovelife  has some progress._

Miyagi sighed.  He remembers Ayako and the way she still treats him, just a friend.

_But I know that will change soon._

Miyagi put away his clothes to the locker and left to go to the gymnasium.  As he was walking, a thought crosses his mind.

_I'm now Shohoku's captain. But…What kind of captain will I be?  Will I ever be as good as Captain Akagi?  What if I don't?  Now that I think about it,  I know nothing of being captain.  What must I do?  Where should I start?_

He then reached the gymnasium.  Once inside, he looked around.  There were the old basketball players including Sakuragi who was showing of his tensai skills.  Miyagi watched him play and he was impressed.

_I must admit, Sakuragi has really improved his skills.  He is no longer a beginner in basketball.  He has learned all the basic skills.  If I'm right in my judgement,  he has almost reached the same skill as someone I know._

Miyagi agained remembered their cold-hearted teammate.

_Iwonder where he is?  If he doesn't return, it will lower our chance in the InterHigh._

On the other side of the gym, were some freshmen. 

Miyagi called out the team including the first years.

_Well, it's now to find some recruits._

Note: Some answers to reviews

To Azure-Ice:  Sorry for the wrong grammar.  You see, I'm not very good in writing in English. (Sshhh…I actually failed my English subject)

To Zachire: My answer, there is a new character I made named Yuri.

To tensaispira: Thanks for being the first to review my story.


End file.
